


Riddled

by drjamband



Series: Riddled Series [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument is only the beginning for the evolution of Booth's and Brennan's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate You

1-I Hate You

"Give me another one."

"I think you've had enough, sir," the bartender said.

"I haven't had nearly enough. Now give me another."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Booth shrugged the hand off forcefully. "I don't want you to take me home."

"So call Dr. B," Hodgins suggested.

"Screw you, Hodgins."

"Booth, what the hell happened?" Booth sighed and rubbed his palm over his face slowly.

THREE DAYS EARLIER

"I told you not to read it!"

"Come on, Bones, why didn't you want me to? I loved it!"

"The reasons are none of your business."

"Oh, so there are reasons, plural?" She glared at him, arms folded tightly over her chest. "And they are my business," he continued. "You are my business so everything that you do is my business."

"How dare you," she snarled. "You think because you're my partner that you own me!"

"No, I don't!" he countered.

"You're always with me, always doing things with me and saying things to me," she rambled.

"I like spending time with you!" he shouted frantically, throwing his arms up in the air. The door was open and he was pretty sure the entire apartment complex could hear their shouting match.

"Well I don't want you here anymore!" She stepped towards him and placed both hands on his chest, shoving him so hard that he stumbled and hit the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Bones," he tried to reason, but the door slammed loudly. He stood up and knocked on it. "Bones," he called. "Come on."

And then she said it. The one thing she could have possibly said to make him feel like the most unhappy, worthless person on Earth. "I hate you, Booth."


	2. Did You Eat Yet?

2-Did You Eat Yet?

Booth had let Hodgins drive him home, where he stumbled through the door and made for the bedroom. Without bothering to change, he collapsed onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow, sobbing.

He woke up three hours later with a splitting headache and a face sticky from tears, which continued to pour in his sleep. He trudged to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Looking up into the mirror, he noticed his disheveled appearance and bloodshot eyes. Sighing, he saw that it was now six AM and changed into a suit.

At nine o'clock he found himself wondering if she had eaten breakfast. Dialing her number, he prepared for an argument. "Brennan," she answered.

"Bones, it's-" was all he could get out before she hung up. He dialed again.

"Brennan," she answered in a slightly more annoyed tone.

"Do you want to-." Then silence. He sighed and called Wendell. "Wendell, it's Booth."

"Oh," Wendell said, sounding surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know if Bones has eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, I saw her eating a bagel like a half hour ago. Why?"

Booth sighed loudly. "No reason. Just making sure she's OK. Thanks," he said, then hung up. Great, she's eating without me, he thought. He knew she was doing it on purpose, so that he'd have no excuse to come to her office.

Wendell knew better than to indulge in conversation with either Booth or Brennan about their partnership, so he went to the only person he knew would know something and that he could talk to without getting in trouble: Angela. He entered her office hesitantly, but smiled with relief when she greeted him with a grin.

"Can I talk to you, Angela?"

"Of course, Wendell. What's wrong?"

"Um, well, it seems like something's going on between Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan and…and Agent Booth just called me asking if Dr. Brennan had eaten yet today…."

"Oh, honey. Booth and Bren had an argument," Angela answered.

"Uh, doesn't that always happen?" Wendell asked.

"Well, yeah, but…this one's different." Wendell raised an eyebrow. "They haven't made up yet." Wendell raised the other eyebrow. "I don't what it's about," Angela continued hastily. "Bren won't talk to me about it. Typical. And Booth hasn't been here in four days. Something is definitely wrong."

"Do you think he told her he loves her?" Wendell asked.

"Maybe, but I haven't talked to Booth yet. It's strange he hasn't called me for advice."

"Maybe you should call him," Wendell suggested.

"Call who?" Hodgins asked, walking into Angela's office. "Are you talking about Booth and Dr. B?" They nodded.

"What happened, Jack?"

"Oh, uh, I don't really know…I mean Booth…." Angela gave him a glare that said, "I'm going to find out anyway," so he started talking.

"Wow, so she actually shoved him?" Angela asked in disbelief. Hodgins nodded. "Damn. I mean the only other time she physically hurt Booth was when…" she trailed off.

"When what?" Wendell asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"When she found out Booth was alive," Angela whispered. Wendell nodded in understanding. Another silence followed.

"Do you think we should talk to her?" Wendell asked.

"I don't know…." Hodgins answered.

"Actually," Angela interjected, "I think we should talk to Sweets."


	3. The Truth in the Lie

3-The Truth in the Lie

"I'm sorry, Angela, I just don't think discussing Agent Booth's and Dr. Brennan's issues without them present is a good idea," Sweets said, rearranging some papers on his desk.

"Why not? They haven't spoken in four days," Angela emphasized, crossing her arms.

"They need to work things out together for themselves. While I admire your commitment to your friendship with both of them as well as your concern for their well being as partners, I can't do it."

"Not just their well being as partners, Sweets. As individuals. This is killing them," she begged.

"I'm sorry, Angela. I really am."

Angela snorted. "You're just afraid Booth will shoot you."

Sweets didn't look up, and Angela was fuming. She finally huffed and stormed out of his office, heading back to the lab.

"I can't stand him sometimes!" Angela vented.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"No, Jack, it didn't. He said discussing their personal issues while they're not there wouldn't help them."

"I think we both know what you have to do," Hodgins said to her after a pause.

"Yeah," Angela breathed. "I just hate lying to her."

"Sweetie?" Angela asked as she knocked on Brennan's office door.

"Come in, Ange."

"Um, can I talk to you?" She saw the questioning look in her friend's eyes. "It's about me and Jack."

"Sure." Brennan knew better than to try to convince Angela that she was not the one she should be talking to about such things. Angela always just said that she was the only one she could talk to, especially when it involved Hodgins.

"So Jack and I had this huge fight, and we're not exactly on speaking terms I guess," Angela started, biting her bottom lip a bit.

"What happened, Ange?" Brennan asked with concern in her voice, which made Angela feel worse.

"Well, I don't know, exactly. It's like…I don't think I've ever been this angry at him, you know? It's killing me. I can see he's hurting, but I don't want to say anything."

"Why not?"

"…I'm stubborn?" Angela knew that Brennan knew she was lying now.

"Angela, is this about me and Booth?"

Angela sighed. "Yes. But before you get angry just listen." Brennan opened her mouth but then shut it, waving her hand to indicate that Angela should continue. "Bren, you guys haven't ever acted like this before, not even when Booth first started coming around here. You know he'd never hurt you on purpose. He basically does whatever you say! He values you more than his own life. Please, Bren, I think you're hurting him. I know you don't want that," she finished quietly.

"You have no idea what I want!" Brennan screamed, startling Angela. "And how do you even know how Booth is feeling? Have you seen him? Have you talked to him?" she demanded angrily.

"No," Angela said softly. "But Hodgins has."

Brennan hung her head. She knew Hodgins and Angela shared everything, and neither one would lie about something like this. She also knew that the team must be really concerned if Angela had resorted to lying to get the information. "And what did Hodgins tell you?" she asked in an icy tone. Angela knew better than to fabricate.

"He told us about the fight and that Booth seemed distraught, and then Wendell said Booth called him to make sure you'd eaten breakfast, and then I suggested we talk to Sweets-"

"You what?" Brennan interrupted. "Angela, you didn't go to Sweets, did you?" Angela was practically gnawing on her bottom lip as she nodded. "Angela!" she screamed. Brennan and Booth barely shared information with Sweets, especially about something this interpersonal. Now the kid was going to have a field day with this newfound set of problems.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but this is ridiculous. Just apologize to Booth."

"I'm not apologizing to him," Brennan scoffed. "He invaded my privacy."

"He reads your books anyway."

"Yes, but not before they're published."

"So?"

Brennan was about to answer when her cell phone rang. She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes in annoyance. That was Angela's cue. She moved quickly, grabbing the phone from Brennan's limp grip and answering it. "Booth!" she practically shouted.

"Hey, Angela," Booth said, chuckling. "Um, do you know where Bones is?" he asked, growing serious again.

"She's…she's right here," Angela answered while at the same time fighting Brennan off, who was now clawing for the phone.

"She probably doesn't want to talk to me, but…"

Brennan heard this and screamed in the direction of the phone. "FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU'RE RIGHT, BOOTH! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Bren!" Angela chastised.

"Angela-" Booth said, trying to get her attention, but the line went dead.

"I can't believe you," Brennan said.

"Me? What is with you? He obviously wants to apologize, and in my opinion he wasn't even the one who was wrong!" Brennan barred her teeth in anger and Angela turned and walked back to her office. It wasn't until she was back sitting in her desk chair that she realized she still held Brennan's phone. She took it in both hands and quickly sent a text to Booth.

Meet me at the diner. NOW.

-Angela

Booth sighed and grabbed his suit jacket. He tapped his foot and whistled impatiently in the elevator. Once out, he practically ran to his SUV, shoving the key in the ignition once inside. He seriously considered using the sirens as he made his way to the diner.


	4. Sweet Talkin'

4-Sweet Talkin'

Angela had already ordered them drinks when Booth arrived, and he sat down across from her with an all-business look. "So," Booth started.

"Hodgins told me everything. I hope you don't mind," she said nervously.

"No, I don't mind. I just want Bones to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Angela, I upset her. And if I upset her, I did something wrong." Angela looked at him with affection. She was so happy for her best friend that she had someone like Booth in her life. He'd never let her push him away. She just hoped he was strong enough to push back harder.

"Maybe you should go to Sweets," she suggested. "I know you guys hate it there, but she'd have to be in the same room with you, and the issue would be brought up with both of you there."

Booth sighed. "I don't know."

"I already talked to him and Bren about it." Booth shot her a glare that made her insides cold. "I'm sorry, Booth, I just hate seeing you guys like this."

"It's OK, Ange," he said, putting his hand gently over hers. "Thank you," he whispered. By now their food had come and Booth was barely touching it.

"Booth?"

"Sorry, Ange. It's just…I don't know…she's never acted like that towards me. Except for when….."

"I know, honey. You don't have to talk about it."

"Do you think?...No. I mean, she got over that, right? We moved on."

"She trusts you, but she was crushed. Recovering from something like that isn't easy, especially for her. But I don't think it's that. She would've told me." Booth looked Angela in the eye and saw certainty. He gave a sigh of relief internally and went back to the current problem.

"Maybe I'll call Sweets."

A half hour later Booth was sitting on the couch across from Sweets, waiting for Brennan. "Usually I'm the one who's late," Booth said, attempting to break the silence with a joke. Sweets didn't laugh, and Booth frowned.

"Agent Booth, why don't we talk while we wait for Dr. Brennan?" Booth didn't respond. "Do you think you did something wrong?"

"No! I mean, I read them anyway. It's so annoying that she doesn't trust me. I mean, I can hold her life in my hands and I can't read her goddamn book?" he shouted, crossing himself after using the Lord's name in vain.

"I can't believe you're talking about me behind my back!" Brennan shouted from the doorway. "I didn't even want to come here, and now I remember why!"

"You know what, Bones? I didn't want to do this either, but you're the one dragging this whole thing out!"

"This is good, why don't we sit down-?"

"NO!" they both shouted at the same time. Sweets shrunk back into his seat. Booth and Brennan looked back at each other and actually growled.

"I wanted to make up, Bones. Now I don't know. You obviously don't value our friendship as much as I do," he said in a scarily low tone.

"Well I only came here because Angela made me," she responded. "And frankly I don't care if we're never friends again. I hate you!" she screamed as she stormed out.

"I wish you didn't," he said softly, and she turned in time to see sadness dart across his eyes before his expression turned angry again.

"You know she doesn't hate you," Sweets said after Booth had sunk back into the couch.

"I don't know, Sweets. She very well might."

Meanwhile, Brennan drove back to the lab, wiping away angry tears as she sped down the road. This was all Booth's fault. How could he betray her trust like that? But more than she (thought) she hated him, she hated herself for letting herself get so worked up. She was used to people letting her down. Just not Booth.


	5. So Professional

5-So Professional

He avoided the diner at all costs, which of course meant he ate left-over pizza and warm beer for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He couldn't bring himself to order Thai or eat mac n cheese, so of course he felt crappy eating the pizza and drinking the beer.

"Booth," Cullen said gruffly as he entered Booth's office.

"Sir."

"Booth, are you drunk?"

"What? No, sir. I just…well…"

"Forget it, Booth. I need you take this file over to your squints."

Booth sighed. "Yes, sir."

Booth managed to scamper across the platform without anyone seeing him and made his way to Brennan's office. He peered in hesitantly and noticed she wasn't there. A sound behind him caused him to turn. Before he was halfway around he started speaking. "Hey, do you know where B-. Bones!" he said, startled. Although he couldn't place why he was startled. It was, after all, her office.

"What?" she snarled.

"Um, we have a case."

"Booth," she said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. She hated saying his name. "I think I'll request to work with a different agent."

"What? No. Bones, I don't know what your deal is, but this has to be about more than just the book. Now listen to me. You work with ME, and I work with YOU, and that is how it's going to be. Now if you don't want that, then I will not take this case and we can just let whoever this person is go free." He knew it was dirty to drag a third party into this, but he couldn't stop himself. If he couldn't at least work with her, he had nothing.

She practically flew by him, wrenching the file out of his grasp in the process. Well, at least we're working together, he thought. He didn't know how wrong he was.

The silence in the car ride was so unbearable Booth thought he might choke on the thickening air. "Don't argue with me when we get there. It looks unprofessional."

"Well then we've been looking unprofessional for four years."

"You know what, Bones?"

"No, what?" she replied snidely.

He smacked the steering wheel in frustration. "I've had just about enough of your antics. You either talk to me like a civilized person or don't talk to me at all." His face was serious and she felt a twinge of remorse.

They arrived at the crime scene shortly after and he roughly jerked her door open. He wished she would've at least shot him a glare, but she ignored him completely. "So, Bones. Whaddaya got?"

"Male, between 15 and 20 years old. Multiple fractures to the ulna and contusions on the phalanges."

"So…back to the Jeffersonian," Booth said hesitantly. He didn't want her to feel like he was intruding by making the call, but he finished the exact same sentence every week. Thankfully, she nodded curtly and snapped off her gloves.

Back at the lab, Booth swiped his card and headed onto the platform, standing opposite Brennan while she examined the remains. "Anything?" he asked.

"I've asked Mr. Bray to place the tissue markers for Angela, and I'm confident in saying that these contusions were caused by the fingers being bent back." Booth nodded, but Brennan couldn't see because she didn't look up at him. He stood awkwardly for a few moments before realizing that he was silently being dismissed. She never does that to me, he thought. He blew out a long breath through his nose.

"OK, I'll go see Angela."

Meanwhile, Angela and Sweets were watching from the balcony. "It's amazing how they can remain completely professional when the need arises," Sweets observed.

Angela sighed sadly. "She's not even looking at him. He looks so…down. Look!" she said suddenly, pointing to Booth, who was slinking away. "She just silently dismissed him. She never does that to him."

"Usually," Sweets started, "Agent Booth will poke and prod until Dr. Brennan concedes or they reach a compromise. Now it looks as if he's…."

"Giving up," Angela finished sadly.

"Yes," Sweets confirmed.

"God, this is worse than a soap opera. Oh, there's Wendell with the skull. I'll see you later, Sweets." Angela rushed off to her office to meet Wendell and start the reconstruction.

"Hey," Booth said softly.

"Hey," Angela returned. "Sit down." Booth slowly lowered himself into one of the chairs in Angela's office and watched as she drew on her sketchpad. She suddenly set it down and looked across the desk at Booth. His face was a mask of pain. "At least you seem to remain professional," Angela said, as if continuing an earlier conversation.

"Why is she doing this?" Booth asked exhaustedly.

"Only you can know the answer to that, Booth," Angela returned. Booth looked at her with a half-confused, half-annoyed expression. "Usually, you just keep going at her until she tells you what's eating her. As stubborn as she is, you never give up. I hate to say this, Booth, but in a way you're letting her down."

"Angela, she said she hates me. What am I supposed to say to that? It would be selfish of me to think that we could resume our friendship just because it's what I want."

"Oh, Booth, that is a load of crap and you know it." Booth's expression hardened. "And don't give me that look," Angela continued. "You know she still wants to be friends. I can see it's hurting her to go through this, and you can see it too. Don't let it fester. Just…keep prying. Please." Booth sighed and stood up. Angela offered him a smile and he left.

Hours later the victim had been identified and everyone had worked until it was late. Brennan was still working, and Booth had hung around the lab nearly all day. It was approaching ten o'clock when he finally pushed every other thought out of his mind and went to her office.

She was leaning over her desk looking at something on the computer. He leaned casually against the doorframe for a few minutes before taking a quiet, deep breath and entering the room. "Bones," he called softly. Her head shot up and their eyes met. He could see she was tired. "How about I drive you home?"

"No."

Booth took another deep breath. "OK…." He thought for a second. "How about I take you to get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Bones, you look really tired, and I know you haven't eaten. Please. Please let me do something." He was begging quietly and could feel himself on the verge of tears.

"You want to do something? Leave. Go home and don't call me. I'll see you tomorrow." She brushed past him and he watched her leave. He eventually left the lab and drove past her apartment to make sure her light was on, but he couldn't be certain that she was alright.

That night he tossed and turned in his sleep. His sadness turned to worry, and his worry turned to anger. No matter how much she hated him, he loved her and he wasn't about to let her push him away. He couldn't even believe he'd let it go on for this long. He barely got any sleep as he worked out his plan.


	6. Gruff and Tumble

6-Gruff and Tumble

The next day he sped over to the Jeffersonian after checking in at the Hoover. He stormed through the doors and onto the platform, where he saw Brennan discussing something with Hodgins. Her back was to him, and he saw Hodgins' eyes widen at his purposeful stride.

"Um, Dr. B…."

"Yes, Hodgins?" He could only point at the man coming towards them, and she turned around just in time to see Booth, who was now right next to her.

"Let's go," Booth said gruffly, grabbing her arm and dragging her in the direction of her office.

"Get off me!" she screamed.

Booth swiveled to face her, his hand still maintaining its tight grip on her arm. "Bones, we can do this one of two ways." He had his interrogation face on, and she could see that he meant business. "You can cooperate, or I can drag you." She paused for a second before pulling her arm in an attempt to free herself. "I knew it," Booth said, putting his other arm around her waist and lifting her over his shoulder.

"Let. Me. GO!" she yelled, sounding like a spoiled child. She was hitting his back and kicking her legs, but Booth was undeterred. He threw open her office door and sat her in a chair. He then pulled one over for himself and sat across from her. Brennan had crossed her legs and arms and was looking off to the side, her foot jiggling impatiently in the air. Booth leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, simply waiting with the same expression on his face.

Finally Brennan got up angrily, but Booth stopped her, forcing her back into the chair. Brennan ground her teeth. Booth placed his hands on her arms, his face inches from hers. "Look at me," he demanded. She pretended not to hear him. He put his hands on her cheeks and turned her head so they were face to face. Their eyes held and she slapped at his hand. "Temperance Brennan, stop it right now!" he yelled. Her eyes widened a little at his serious tone and use of her name. "I am so tired of this, and it's my fault for letting you act like a spoiled brat while I tried to figure out what was making you so upset."

"That's it!" she cried. She saw he was waiting for her to elaborate, so she did. "Were you not paying attention? You knew I didn't want you to read it! And now you're acting like I'm the bad guy because you betrayed my trust!"

Booth's face fell. "I didn't know you didn't want me to read it," he said quietly.

"Yes you did! You are so…"

"Bones," he said, silencing her. "I thought…I thought you were kidding, you know? I don't know. I guess I didn't see why you wouldn't want me to read it. I thought you trusted me."

"I did. I do. It's just…"

"What, Bones?" he whispered.

"If you didn't like it, then I wouldn't have the confidence to get it published." She hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Booth searched his partner's eyes and knew that wasn't the only reason for her actions, but he went along with it. "Bones," he chuckled, moving her hands away from her face and placing his index finger under her chin. "How could I not like the book? And even if I didn't, I didn't know my opinion mattered so much to you."

"How could you not know that, Booth?" Booth brushed the hair away from her face and she leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and Booth pulled her close. "I guess I just got insecure. I…I shouldn't make excuses. Of course I trust you, Booth."

"Then why don't you tell me the real reason why you didn't want me to read it?" he suggested.

Brennan knew she was stuck. Damn Booth and the way he coyly fit what he wanted into every conversation. "I didn't want you to think…well, you know…with you believing that you're Andy and all…." I didn't want you to know that Andy and Kathy are really me and you. I didn't want you to turn the pages and feel like you were reading my diary. But most of all I trust you to know what's right for me, and if you read those things you'd know it's you…and I'm scared of that.

Booth was confused. "Didn't want me to think what?"

"Oh. Well…he and Kathy had some very intense sexual scenes, and I had written notes in my manuscript, and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable because seeing those things in my handwriting can make the experience more person and with you thinking you're Andy-"

"Woah, first of all, I do not think I'm Andy," Booth cut in. "That's guy's got nothing on me. Secondly, you're saying that you're afraid that I think that the…the, um…S-E-X between Andy and Kathy is somehow based on…" There's no way. Absolutely no way that…stuff is based on us. She just thinks of me as a friend. Andy's probably based on some old boyfriend. Whoever that guy is, I'll kill him.

"Yes," Brennan confirmed, breaking Booth's train of thought. "Because the sex isn't, obviously."

"Obviously," Booth agreed. We'd have way better sex than they do.

"But I didn't want you to think that. I know how uncomfortable that makes you. And for us to remain close friends and partners it shouldn't be," she took a deep breath, "awkward."

Booth smiled. "I agree."

"Good," she nodded. "I apologize."

She's back. "I'm sorry too, Bones. I shouldn't have assumed anything. I would never do anything like that on purpose. I guess I just felt like you weren't putting any trust in me. I…I couldn't deal with that, Bones. I couldn't deal with letting you down again."

Brennan pulled away and looked at Booth. "You haven't ever let me down," she said softly. She saw the question in his eyes and she simply shook her head. He pulled her close and they stood silently, Booth rocking her back and forth gently. "Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"You know I don't hate you, right?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Brennan hesitated, but grinned when she saw Booth's perfect smile.


End file.
